muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frank Oz
New passage Alright, so recently today, a user added a new passage to the "Current Muppet status" section that covers the whole "Frank Oz isn't in The Muppets" thing. Though I still think that the following page I have been working would still be beneficial to have as a rumor page; User:Sandbox/Why doesn't Frank Oz perform with the Muppets anymore? (as discussed in the ) Any thoughts at all?--Gonzofan 03:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'd have to question that added passage, especially the site used for reference; I've never read any other article that mentions Oz being asked to write a Muppet movie in 2006. Is there any other confirmation of this? :Also, I'm in favor of your page Fred. I think it would be more convenient to cover Oz's current Muppet status all on a separate page like yours, so the section here would need to be shortened and cleaned up. -- Jon (talk) 05:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow! I guess I deeply apologize for stirring controversy! I did not really think about the credibility of my source too well. I'm sure Oz stated in a recent interview that he did not like the script to the new Muppet movie, but I guess my source was rumor-based. I'm sorry guys. I thought my added information helped Frank Oz's page, but I guess I screwed it up. EternalMuppetfan 18:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi! You didn't screw up anything or stir controversy, this is just a regular talk page discussion. I should've clarified this in a message on your wall, but I eventually removed that passage for a few reasons. As noted above, a more extensive page on Frank Oz's departure from the Muppets is currently a work-in-progress right now (we're discussing this on as well; since you're a new user, it's understandable if you missed all this). Anyway, we have Oz's quote on the early script cited from an interview he gave some months back. As explained in the article, "Oz's quote about being dissatisfied with the movie's script was soon publicized, picked up by several U.S. websites and bloggers, combined with unsourced claims that some of the film's Muppet performers were also unhappy with the movie." The site you used as a source seemed to fall under that category, with an additional claim that Oz was asked by Dan Cook (who?) in 2006 to write a Muppet movie. I initially brought it up here, because I was unable to find another source to back the claim you added. Don't worry though, this isn't a reflection on you as a user. Further, you did the right thing by adding your opinion here, so thanks for chipping in! -- Jon (talk) 00:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're welcome! Thanks for clearing that up for me, Jon! EternalMuppetfan 04:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Typo? In the "Current Muppet Status" section, it says, "...don't know why, but I thought I say things a certain way, ..." Should say actually be saw? Martha Frank's Name Just really curious where we found this. Richard Frank! Who knew? Max riverbottom :IGN's 4-part interview by Ken Plume (who also published some interviews for Muppet Central), used to cite the name, as did their supplemental page "10 Questions with Frank Oz." The sidebar bio from those pages appears to have been lost after several site redesigns, but here's a screenshot of what the 10 Questions page used to look like. Although I mostly trust Plume as a source, it would be nice to have a back-up as I don't recall ever having seen it elsewhere unless it was copied over from IGN. —Scott (talk) 18:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! Max riverbottom Cookie Monster in Our Place The filmography section says that Frank Oz performed Cookie Monster in Our Place. I've never seen the show, but I'm sure that that's a mistake. As far as I know, Rowlf the Dog is the only Muppet who appeared on that show, and Frank Oz would have performed his right hand. But I could be wrong (I didn't know that other Muppets besides Rowlf appeared on The Jimmy Dean Show). Is this a mistake, or did a Cookie Monster prototype appear on the show? --Minor muppetz 03:35, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's obviously a mistake. —Scott (talk) 03:44, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Creative Consultant I recently read that Frank Oz's "creative consultant" credit on The Muppet Show mean that he was allowed to sit in during the writers meetings. However, since I read this at a message board, I didn't add that information, as I don't know if there is an official source for this (unless "creative consultant" credits are common with television productions, and it's otherwise unneccessary). Also, Frank Oz's performing and directing credits are mentioned, but should we also list other credits he's had (he was one of the writers for The Muppets Take Manhattan, and I think he had executive producer credits in some of the movies)? --Minor muppetz 04:16, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, Oz can be seen with Jim and the writing staff in Of Muppets and Men. As for other credits, go ahead and add em. Anything that's citable is relevant. —Scott (talk) 16:32, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Frank Oz and Jim Henson I'm a little confused about why the Swedish Pig comment requires a citation, when the Swedish Pig article doesn't have one. By the way, thank you to the folks who have fixed this section up a bit. --Gribbaziggy 22:29, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :There should be a citation note on the Swedish Pig article, too. Thanks for catching that! -- Danny (talk) 01:34, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::I suppose the fact that the Swedish Pig's hands look like Jim Henson's hands isn't a good enough reason to assume they're his? ;-D --Gribbaziggy 18:43, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::While it's sort of a *logical* assumption as a reversal of the usual dynamics, it would be better to have proof, which we definitely recquire in all areas involving assistant puppeteering and so on versus the discernible voice. If it happened, we'll probably find proof of it someday, beyond hand comparisons, and can re-add it then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:48, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Current Muppet Status This passage was just added by other Danny (Wile), and reworded by Ryan: "He occasionally performs his characters on Sesame Street and does some infrequent performing work in Muppet productions..." Is there any source for the latter claim, or specifics? Since it's referring to current status, and as far as I thought, since It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie onward, Frank Oz hasn't performed any of the Mupopet Show characters, limiting his work to Sesame Street. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:06, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Frank hasn't done anything with the Muppets since Muppets from Space promotions. But he's still doing current (limited) Sesame work. — Scott (talk) 19:38, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Right, I knew that. In that case, I'm taking the passage out, since immediately after a statement that he still performs on Sesame Street, the only logical assumption is that infrequent Muppet work has to be with Muppet Show Muppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:45, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::I was just rewording it for grammar, but you're right, it wasn't really accurate. Good catch. -- Ryan (talk) 20:32, 18 December 2006 (UTC) typo Under the Directorial Career section, it says, "In 1 19897 interview with The Advertiser..." What's this supposed to be? — Scott (talk) 05:33, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Attention See for a description of what this page needs... -- Danny (talk) 17:20, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I'm a little unclear of *what* it still needs. It's not perfect, clearly, and more in-depth quotes and such would help. But from what I can see, the list on Special:Community is taken care of, at least in brief: *Early Years- done *Early works with Henson -- commercials, appearances *Sesame Street -- creating Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover- done in general, though quotes about character approach would be nice *The Muppet Show -- creating Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy- done, though of course Piggy deserves more *The Dark Crystal *The Muppets Take Manhattan- both covered under the next item.... *Directing career *Current involvement with the Muppets- done but rather vague, and the passage about "still performs his Sesame Street characetrs a few times per year" seems to be repeated in variations in three spots. :I'm not saying that the attention tag is ready to be moved, but I think we need to re-examine specifically what this page now needs. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:01, 31 July 2006 (UTC)